Doctor Who One Shots: Volume 2
by SeventyThree
Summary: Another volume of one shots, with classic and new series Doctors and sometimes companions.
1. A Run-In With A Dalek (Twelve)

**Author's Note: I originally made this one shot for Volume 1 of my series of one shots. I didn't think it was good enough, and I eventually replaced it with another one shot. Now revised, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The Doctor ran around the corridor of the Dalek spaceship. He stopped when he noticed a Dalek right in front of him.

 _Life systems detect a Time Lord approaching! It is the Doctor! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!_

The Dalek advanced on the Doctor, who was backing away slowly.

"Because that what you always do. Exterminate, exterminate, exterminate. It's getting very predictable by now."

 _You must be exterminated! There is no time for negotiation._

"Why don't we stop for a moment and talk. Come on, it won't hurt you. You'll exterminate me anyway."

 _Logic dictates that there is no reason to keep you alive._

"And yet, you're not exterminating me right now. Are you scared to? You're not scared, you're a Dalek! You think I have some trick up my sleeve. Not this time, Dalek." He said the word with disgust. "However, I do have some… uh… valuable information," the Doctor said hurriedly while ruffling in his pockets for something. He then produced a small metal cylinder.

 _What is that object? Tell me or I shall exterminate you!_

"I'll tell you. Here's where the valuable information comes in. It happens to be a highly explosive bomb!"

The Doctor threw the cylinder to the ground and ran. The Dalek followed.

 _Exterminate! Exterminate!_ The Dalek fired its energy weapon at the Doctor.

Suddenly, there was a large BOOM. The Doctor looked behind himself to find the Dalek blown to pieces.

"That takes care of that problem. I think I'm getting close to the Supreme Dalek's command room," the Doctor said to himself, pulling out a map and reading it to figure out where he was on the ship.


	2. The Yellow Car (Three & Jo)

"There you are, old girl. That should fix those problems," the Doctor grunted as he slid out from under the car. He had been tinkering away with Bessie all morning. The engines were malfunctioning, and the Doctor insisted he fix it before anything else.

"You never did tell me its name," Jo asked as she went down on her knees to give the Doctor, who was still on the ground, his sonic screwdriver.

"Bessie. Her name's Bessie. Also, she's not an 'it'. She's a 'she'," the Doctor reminded her as he grunted and got up off the ground. He then proceeded to dust off his pants.

"Does the Brigadier actually want you to drive that thing?"

"Don't insult Bessie like that," the Doctor was annoyed that Jo was insulting his precious car, and wished she'd stop. "Well, uh… yes. I'm sure he does. I'm sure he does."

"Are we going now?" Jo asked, checking her watch. "We've been here five hours!"

"Really? I don't believe that." He looked at her watch. "You're right, Jo. Let's get back to the Brigadier." The Doctor and Jo got into the front seats of Bessie and drove away.

Now that the engines were fixed, Bessie drove smoothly, and they had no problems along the way.


	3. Jelly Babies (Four & Leela)

The Doctor and Leela had been captured. Two burly men stood in front of them, backing them against the wall of a small well-lit room with wooden walls. They were 'minions' of a leader who had been angered by the Doctor, mainly.

"Ahh. Well, I'm sure we can explain. Right, Leela?" The Doctor fixed his scarf.

"Quiet. You're going to tell us where you hid that 'sonic screwdriver' of yours. You may have escaped once, but you won't escape this time," the first grunted.

Ignoring him, the Doctor reached into his right pocket and produced a bag of jelly babies.

"Would you like a jelly baby, Leela?"

"I do not know. Which color?"

"Quick, take one. Any color," the Doctor whispered hurriedly.

Silently, Leela reached into the bag and pulled out an orange jelly baby, then tentatively slipped it into her mouth.

"How about you two? Would _you_ like a jelly ba-"?

He was cut off.

"SILENCE!" the second roared. "I don't know what sort of game you're playing, but I'm not letting you out of my sight for an instant!"

The Doctor remained calm. "Are you sure?" The Doctor reached into the bag himself and pulled out a red one. He then proceeded to pop it into his mouth. "Hmm. They're really quite good." He offered the bag to the two minions.

The second minion stared suspiciously at the Doctor but reached two of his huge fingers into the bag and pulled out a lemon-flavored jelly baby. Once he had put it into his mouth, the Doctor snatched the bag back and took Leela's hand.

"Run, Leela!" The Doctor and Leela ran down the wooden hallways of the building.

"Hey! Come back here!" the first one shouted after them. Then they chased after the Doctor and Leela, but they were too slow.

Once they got to safety outside, the Doctor stowed the bag of jelly babies back into his pocket.

"Don't you just _love_ jelly babies?" he asked Leela.

The Doctor smiled a huge smile.


	4. Something Missing (Meta-Crisis & Rose)

Life should have been stress-free, even enjoyable. However, in Pete's World, something just wasn't right. Something was missing.

He was just like the Doctor, but he was a human. Not having the lifespan of a Timelord was a blessing and a curse. He would never have to lose as many friends as the real Doctor had and still carry on with life, if you could still call it that.

The _real_ Doctor. He was just a copy. Was he nobody? His internal fire blazed within him.

Something wasn't there. He just couldn't figure out what. He had Rose. Was it her? Did she really love him?

Maybe it was being alone with Rose and her family, outcasts from the world where he was created.

Life was starting to become dull and monotonous in Pete's World, even with Rose. Maybe they could do something interesting together. Maybe they could travel the world or just spend time together.

No! Something else. Pete's World wasn't enough for him. He needed to go back to the other universe! How was he going to do that? Maybe they could find a way to go to the other universe together.

Rose tapped him on the shoulder, awakening him from his trance.

"I heard that there's going to be a marvelous sunset today. You want to come?"

"You know what? Sure," he replied with a smile.

His internal fire calmed down. He was happy, if only for a little while. Who needed another universe? He had a sunset, and he had Rose. Maybe this was what he was missing.


End file.
